ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Aliens In Your Pocket!
Ben 10: Aliens In Your Pocket!, better known as Ben 10 In Your Pocket! 2: Aliens, is the sequel to the original Ben 10 In Your Pocket!. The game exists as a major tablet game, PC game and on a dedicated handheld device, where the player uses all sorts of aliens straight from Ben's arsenal to take on some of Ben's most popular villains. The major differences that came between it and its predecessor were the two additions of cutscenes and collectibles. Cutscenes, which provided voices from Ben and his aliens as him- and themselves, were common in the game. Collectibles included facts about Ben that some people weren't aware of, such as "Ben has a girlfriend. You have to save her in a certain mission." One type of collectible was a collectible cutscene, which featured a clip of Ben battling or enjoying life away from the events in Aliens In Your Pocket!. Hardware Aliens In Your Pocket! provided a unique successor to In Your Pocket!, but it also provided brand new forms of play. In regards to the dedicated handheld device, it provided a camera for certain events in the game. Accelerometer and Gyro were added to truly help the fun in playing the game in younger age groups. The new system was shaped like a tablet, and provided a physical dial in place of a second analog stick to be used for quickly switching through aliens. A 7.1" touchscreen was provided (making Aliens In Your Pocket!'s dedicated device known as the AYP 7.1, pronounced "Ape 7.1"), which is sometimes utilized in-game for quick-time events. This put the device up for $99, providing an extensive storyline and eventually the "Ape 7.1" came to use a the Turtle tablet operating system, modified with Ape designs. The device, being $99, had 6 separate cartridges that provided 6 special In Your Pocket! games, and the "Turtle Ape" OS provided means for kids to listen to music and browse the web while enjoying Ben 10 on a unique Ben 10-style device. The overall success led to a price drop to $59, opening up the opportunities for future games in the In Your Pocket! ''series. Parents bought into the much lower price tag. Overview Living in Ben's everyday life, Ben has to take on super villains here and there. Using the power of the Assault Omnitrix, he'll have to stop them while finding out the connections between these fights which all his villains seem to giving up on without trying. Characters *Ben Tennyson (Voiced by Ben Tennyson) *Gwen Tennyson (Voiced by Elena Validus) *Kevin Levin (Voiced by Random Actor #1) *Azmuth (Voiced by Random Actor #2) *Ship (Voiced by Ship) Villains *Albedo (Voiced by Ben Tennyson) *Hex (Voiced Random Actor #2) *Charmcaster (Voiced by Julie Yamamoto) *Llamman (Voiced by Random Actor #3) *Hornette (Voices from Julie Yamamoto and Random Actor #3) *Gorilloma (Voiced by Random Actor #4) *Clancy (Voiced by Random Actor #2) *Vulkanus (Voiced by Four Arms) *Vulkanus's Pickaxe Aliens (Voices from Grey Matter, Random Actor #3/#4, and Julie) Aliens (Original 10) These aliens appear in the first set (which, shockingly, included Alien X). *Wildmutt (Voices from Wildmutt and Random Actor #3**) *Heatblast (Voices from Heatblast and Random Actor #2**) *Grey Matter (Voices from Grey Matter, Random Actor #3/#4**) *Humungousaur (Voiced by Humungousaur) *Alien X (Voiced by Random Actor #2, Ben Tennyson, and Julie Yamamoto*, **) *Swampfire (Voiced by Wildvine*) *Big Chill (Voiced by Big Chill and some voices from Chili) *Magikster (Anos, the writers liked "Magikster" better; Voiced by Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto**, *) *Spidermonkey (Voiced by Random Actor #1*) Notes: **This alien was voiced by a different alien or a different actor due to the fact that Ben was either uncomfortable transforming into an alien (ie. Alien X) or the writers preferred a different alien. In the case of Spidermonkey, Random Actor #1 was not provided enough roles, and he did a great impression of Spidermonkey that also threw his own spin on him. ***Ben in alien form or human form was paired with an actor to pump more life into certain aliens' voices. Other *All Other Aliens Unlockable Throughout the Game (Voiced by Respective Aliens; Julie Yamamoto voices Clockwork**; Omniverse Aliens + Unseen but mentioned aliens from ''Ken 10 not included; Alien Universe exclusives included) Trivia *Julie did not appear as a character on her own, as this was of her own choice. She did, however, choose to loan her voice for aliens as well as two villains. Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology